pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
When I Fall in Love
"When I Fall in Love" is a popular song, written by Victor Young (music) and Edward Heyman (lyrics). It was introduced in the film One Minute to Zero. Jeri Southernsang on the first recording released in April 1952 with the song's composer, Victor Young, handling the arranging and conducting duties. The song has become a standard, with many artists recording it, though the first hit version was sung by Doris Day released in July 1952. Doris Day's recording was made on June 5, 1952. It was released by Columbia Records as catalog number 39786 and issued with the flip side "Take Me in Your Arms". The song reached number 20 on the Billboard chart.1 Contents hide * 1 Recordings * 2 Rick Astley version ** 2.1 Charts ** 2.2 Year-end charts * 3 Celine Dion and Clive Griffin version ** 3.1 Critical reception ** 3.2 Formats and track listings *** 3.2.1 Weekly charts ** 3.3 Year-end charts * 4 Recorded versions * 5 See also * 6 References Recordingsedit * A version was recorded by Nat King Cole on December 28, 1956. It was issued by Capitol Records on an LP album entitled Love Is the Thing, catalog number SW824. The single was released in the UK in 1957, and reached number 2 on the UK Singles Chart. This recording was re-released in 1987, reaching number 4 on that occasion. It competed with a version by Rick Astley released at the same time. Astley's version reached number * Natalie Cole actually recorded two different versions of the song: The first, a contemporary r & b/smooth jazz version for her 1987 album, Everlasting, then a more traditional version for her 1996 Stardust album, that version a virtual duet wither her father, Nat King Cole which included recordings of his vocals from his 1956 version. This version won two Grammy Awards: Best Pop Collaboration with Vocals, and Best Instrumental Arrangement with Accompanying Vocal(s) for arrangers Alan Broadbent and David Foster.4at the 39th Grammy Awards.3 2. * Romantic singer Johnny Mathis recorded it on his 1959 album Open Fire, Two Guitars, which was charted in the UK and many other countries. * Sandra Dee covered the song in 1960. * Blues-lounge singer Etta Jones hit the Billboard Top 100 with her 1961 version. * A version by The Lettermen issued as a single in 1961 also became quite popular reaching number seven on the Billboard pop chart and number one on the Easy Listening chart.2 * Teen idol/TV star Johnny Crawford recorded the song. His version was released in 1963. * The Carpenters recorded this song for their last television special, Music, Music, Music!. Richard Carpenter officially released it on their album, Lovelines in 1989, six years after his sister's death. The song appeared also on their second compilation, Interpretations in 1994. Carpenter released a VHS tape also called Interpretations, which held the "When I Fall in Love" music video. * Little Willie Littlefield recorded a version for his 1990 album Singalong with Little Willie Littlefield. * Tom Jones recorded a version that was released on his 1966 Decca album From the Heart. * Country singer Kenny Rogers included his version on his collection of love songs, Always and Forever. * The Divine Comedy's album A Short Album About Love includes the song "Timewatching", which takes the lyrics to the chorus of "When I Fall in Love" to a different melody, changing one word to alter the meaning. * Barry Manilow included a version of this song on his 2006 album of classic songs from the 1960s. * Opera singer Lesley Garrett recorded and entitled her 2007 album after the song. * Singer Jonathan King recorded the song and included it in his 2013 film The Pink Marble Egg. Rick Astley versionedit |- | |} See also: My Arms Keep Missing You The version by Rick Astley was released in December 1987, coinciding with the 30th anniversary of the release of Nat King Cole's version of the song. This single is mainly remembered for a closely fought contest for UK Christmas number 1. Rivals EMI hoping to see their act, Pet Shop Boys, reach #1, re-released the version by Nat King Cole.34 This led to a slow down of purchases of Astley's version, allowing Pet Shop Boys to reach the coveted top spot. Despite selling over 250,000 copies and gaining a Silver certification from the BPI,5 it peaked in the UK at #2 for two weeks. The re-release by Nat King Cole reached number 4. Since the single was released as a double A-side, the other half of the single was My Arms Keep Missing You, which was successful in its own right in Europe. Chartsedit Year-end chartsedit Celine Dion and Clive Griffin versionedit |- | |} |} The version by Celine Dion and Clive Griffin was featured in the romantic comedy Sleepless in Seattle and released as a single in July 1993 becoming one of the most acclaimed. The song was recorded expressly for the soundtrack and was originally intended as a duet between Dion and Stevie Wonder. It was nominated for a Grammy Award for Best Pop Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocal in 1994, and won a Grammy Award for Best Instrumental Arrangement Accompanying Vocalist(s). The award went to David Foster and Jeremy Lubbock. The song appears on both, the Sleepless in Seattle soundtrack (number 1 on the Billboard 200 and 4x platinum RIAAcertification for selling over 4 million copies in the U.S.), and later on Dion's album The Colour of My Love, released in November 1993.7 The music video was directed by Dominic Orlando in Hollywood, Los Angeles. "When I Fall in Love" reached top 40 in a few countries, including number 22 in New Zealand, number 23 in the United States, and number 37 in the Netherlands. It was popular on the U.S. Hot Adult Contemporary Tracks, peaking at number 6. In 1998, Anne Murray performed "When I Fall in Love" with Dion live and included it on her DVD called An Intimate Evening with Anne Murray...Live. Later, this version appeared on Murray's 2007 album Anne Murray Duets: Friends & Legends. Critical receptionedit AllMusic senior editor Stephen Thomas Erlewine noted that Dion's album, The Colour of My Love, which featured the song, had "careful production, professional songwriting (highlighted by "When I Fall in Love," "The Power of Love," and "Think Twice").8 Formats and track listingsedit ; Worldwide CD single # "When I Fall in Love" – 4:20 # "If I Were You" – 5:07 ; UK CD maxi single # "When I Fall in Love" – 4:20 # "If You Asked Me To" – 3:55 # "An Affair to Remember" (instrumental) – 3:30 Weekly chartsedit Year-end chartsedit Recorded versionsedit Category:1957 singles Category:1961 singles